


cursed orange

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Short One Shot, i dont know what to tag this with, i say in every fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: A short one shot of Kagehina firstmeet inspired by a fanart
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	cursed orange

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu week making me complete all my half finished fics

Hinata watched the number in the elevator rise as if looking at it would make it go faster, then checked the time on his phone. He had exactly two minutes before his favorite show starts. Since it was the final episode of the season he was sure something big will go down. He just hoped that they won’t kill any of his favourite characters.

The elevator finally stopped making a ding noise. He rushed out clutching the bag full of groceries he held on one hand and trying to get the keys to the apartment with the other. He was trying to untangle the key which was twisted around his headphones when his hold on the bag loosened. He cursed as an orange tumbled out of the bag and rolled passed him. He turned around trying to stop it with his leg but it rolled past and… and through the now closing elevator doors.

He gaped. Seriously? Is this really happening? Right now? The exact same time he was in a hurry? Does the world hate him?

He quickly placed the bag with the remaining groceries against the door of his apartment and ran to the elevator. He pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open, his feet tapping impatiently. The familiar ding sounded and he stepped forward to grab his stupid orange and hurry back. A few seconds passed but the doors didn’t open. He frowned, pressing the button again but then he saw it was useless, the arrow pointed downwards showing the floor numbers as it moved.

Oh come on! Can this day get any worse? 

He ran towards the stairs and leaned down the banister.

He yelled, hoping whoever was on the first floor could hear him, “Hey! Can you stop the elevator at the fifth floor? My orange is there”

A second after saying it he cringed, realizing how weird and stupid it sounded but now he couldn’t do anything about it because the elevator had started to come up. He ran to it watching the number rise till it came to his floor.

He rocked on the heels on his feet hoping that whoever was inside wouldn’t think he was an idiot. This was a completely normal thing right? Stuff like this happen all the time. He wasn’t a clumsy idiot. He’s sure this could be a scene in one of those romance animes his sister watches, where the protagonist meets the love of their life. Except in Hinata’s life meet cutes like that don’t happen. 

It finally stopped. “Come back here you little…,” he started

The door opened.

“…bastard”

A dark haired guy around his age stood before him, his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he wore.

_Oh no he’s hot!_

Hinata could feel the heat crawling up his neck as he eyed the boy. Wait a second… isn’t he the setter for the Japan volleyball team?

The other guy, who Hinata was pretty sure was the King of the Court, stared at him for a few seconds then held out the orange.

Hinata stood still, gaping at him for a moment before snapping out of it. He cupped his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment, to which the other boy dropped the cursed orange.

“Thank you,” he stammered, hoping he didn’t sound like a dying walrus. In his head all the small faults in him were going through his head. His hair is in a mess, his clothes and all sweaty after walking and he’s pretty sure he has eye bags after staying up late binge-watching his favourite anime. 

The guy gave a small smile, making a dimple appear and walked past Hinata.

He was still staring like an idiot, his hand still outstretched. “Oh my God! Oh my God!” he whispered trying to cover his face with his hands.

He turned around to look where the famous setter walked off to only to see him enter the apartment next to his. 

He was his neighbour?!

_The_ Kageyama Tobio is his neighbour?!

How did Hinata not know this? Oh wait he did hear someone move in yesterday but he didn’t care about it because he was too busy watching the rerun of a volleyball match. A volleyball match which Kageyama was playing. Hinata knew the universe was laughing at him. Oh why didn’t he care about it?! He usually was the one who helped the new people settle down, everyone in the building knew that. But yesterday he ignored it because he wanted to watch Kageyama play, there’s something about the way he sets that takes Hinata’s breath away. He knew the universe was laughing at him.

Maybe if he had gone out and at least checked who had arrived he would have been able to meet Kageyama in a better situation than what just happened. He would have been able to even ask him his autograph. 

He walked into his apartment in a daze still thinking about the setter. He put the groceries aside and switched on the TV.

He’s so hot! And so tall! He always had a small crush on him and knew he was hot, but seeing him in person so close Hinata knew all the photos didn’t do him justice. It’s a crime to be that hot and tall at the same time. And he has a dimple! Kageyama never smiles on camera so he never knew that. 

He grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and screamed into it, ignoring the show that was playing on the screen. Who cares about the show that was going on he could watch it later, Kageyama Tobio is in the apartment next to him! Kageyama Tobio was right in front of him and he acted like a brainless idiot. This is so humiliating!

How can he face him again? Hinata can’t avoid him when he’s living literally next door.

Wait… maybe this is a good thing.

There’s more opportunities for them to meet and get to know each other. Hinata could go over and apologize for today or something or maybe even just check up on him like a good neighbour. They could talk about volleyball and maybe Kageyama could even play with him.

No no stop it. Stop imaging things that won’t happen. But once Hinata started there was no end. He imagined a life where Kageyama and him were friends and where he sets for Hinata and both of them are on the national volleyball team. His mind went so far as to imagine them playing in the Olympics and winning, where he was the one who made the final point.

Stop it Hinata. There’s no point thinking about this. You’re just going to hurt yourself imagining these unrealistic scenarios. 

Maybe in another life that could have been you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended kinda abruptly i wanted to continue this but i suck at updating regularly so i left it like this. 
> 
> also I cannot wait for the new season!!!!!


End file.
